1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device package and manufacturing method thereof, and in particular relates to an electronic device package having an upper package layer directly cured from a liquid state material and/or having a through substrate via (TSV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric devices such as light detecting devices or light emitting devices are important elements in the application of capturing images or lighting. Thus, photoelectric devices have been widely applied in commercial electronic and portable electronic products, such as a digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, solar cells, displays, lighting apparatuses, and so on. With miniaturization of electronic products, the size of the electronic device package structure of photoelectric devices is accordingly decreasing.
For conventional electronic device packaging, a package structure for an electronic device, not only provides a connecting interface for electronic devices and electronic elements, but also provides electronic devices with protection from environmental contaminants, among other functions. For photoelectric devices, such as a CMOS image detecting devices or light emitting diode devices, an electronic device package having at least a transparent substrate, such as a glass substrate, serving as an upper package layer to receive light for or transmit light to the photoelectric device, must be provided to encapsulate and package the photoelectric device. Conventionally, for forming the electronic device package, an adhesive is applied on the entire upper surface of the transparent substrate, and then the transparent substrate is bonded on a wafer having light detecting devices or light emitting devices. However, the adhesive between the transparent substrate and the photoelectric device may cause refraction of light, thus influencing the input and/or output of light thereto and/or therefrom.
To prevent the input and/or output of light thereto and/or therefrom from being influenced by the adhesive, a method using a dam structure supporting the transparent substrate on the wafer and forming a plurality of cavities between the wafer and the transparent substrate has been developed. In the method, instead of applying the adhesive to the entire upper surface of the transparent substrate for bonding on the photoelectric devices, the adhesive is only applied on the dam structure. Light input to or output from the photoelectric device only travels through the cavity and the transparent substrate and not the adhesive with low transmittance, thus, mitigating the light influence of the adhesive. However, conventionally, the structural strength of the dam structure is not sufficient enough, such that cracking, delaminating, and/or bending may occur at interfaces, such as a the bonding interface between the dam structure and the transparent substrate. In addition, the transparent substrate used is conventionally a glass substrate, which has relatively higher costs and may weigh too much.
With the increasing development of the semiconductor manufacturing process, electronic devices are being formed in smaller and smaller dimensions. However, due to the ever-decreasing size and the ever-increasing density of the electronic devices, the complexity of dense and functional package structures of electronic devices have increased.
Thus, a novel package structure for improving the electronic device package of electronic devices and method for forming the same is desired.